Two Words
by zgirl16
Summary: Two unexpected words. A unexpected death. Shadow never expected Black Doom to say those two words. Never expected Black Doom to win.


**Two Words**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Shadow or Black Doom._ _SEGA does._ _If I did own them, you would see more of Black Doom._

_LazloTitan, if you're reading this, it's for you!_ _Your a awesome writer and I love Black Doom too!_

* * *

Darkness surrounded them like a blanket, thunder rumbling around them. Rage filled blood red eyes were met with the gaze of three eyes. Two shadows moved within the darkness, heartbeats slowing down. The wind ripped harshly at the three eyed figure's robes, the grass swishing violently across the darkened hills.

Lightning flashed illuminating the three eyed figure, revealing wild, feral red streaked quills and beautiful black fur and yellow trimmed burgundy robes. Again lightning flashed, showing the other figure's black and red quills, the light glancing off gold inhibitor rings.

They circled each other, like animals they prepared to attack. Eyes flashed, waiting for a weakness to take advantage of. They continued this ritual until the three eyed hedgehog stopped, raising his hand that began to glow a eerie purple, causing the other figure to come to a halt.

"Swift strike!"

Jumping, the purple blade-like energy passed the figure, striking the ground. The figure remained on it's hands and knees, looking out across the dark, shadowed hills, slowly turning it's head towards the attacker, it's gaze flashing.

Looking up into it's attacker's eyes, a almost pleading look entered the blood red orbs, "Black Doom, you don't have to do this." Black Doom's stance shifted as he gazed down at the kneeling hedgehog. Slowly, he walked to the figure, kneeling down, he gazed into the red eyes.

"Oh, but I do Shadow. It's time you get what you deserve!"

Lightning fast, Black Doom grasped Shadow's neck, lifting him off the ground. Lightning flashed illuminating Black Doom's eyes, revealing nothing but anger and contempt. Growling, he squeezed Shadow's neck, causing the latter to gasp.

"You should _**never **_have betrayed _**me**_!"

Shadow thrashed trying to break his grip but it was futile, resulting in only adding to his pain. Black Doom-sensing his pain-only tightened his grip as Shadow struggled. The hybrid as he panicked lashed out at the alien leader, causing a snarl to escape past Black Doom's lips as he watched Shadow miss every single time. Again he squeezed tighter, causing Shadow to squeeze his eyes shut as his body grew weaker from the lack of air. Narrowing his three eyes, he lifted the hybrid to his face as Shadow's eyes snapped open, the alien leader's own eyes glinting darkly. Again Shadow desperately pulled at Black Doom's hand around his neck, causing the elder to smirk. "It'll take much more than that Shadow," he said low, seductively. Satisfied, he drew away tossing the half breed aside carelessly.

Thunder sounded as Shadow struck the ground causing a burning pain to race up his weakened body. He remained on his hands and knees spluttering, his throat burning as he coughed. Black Doom uncaring, walked past the gagging hedgehog, putting distance between him and the weak hybrid.

Shadow glanced up as the sadist walked past him, desiring to get up and attack him but his body refused to react and meet his desire. His breathing ragged and labored, another coughing spasm came on full force causing him to massage his aching and bruised throat, his gaze on the blades of grass beneath him. As he struggled to breathe he didn't know what Black Doom was doing or where he was going. Unbeknownst to the younger, Black Doom wasn't all that far away, his pace having slowed down as he neared the crest of the hill.

As his breath returned to him, Shadow glanced up only to be met with a horrifyingly stunning sight. Unknown to Shadow at this time, was that the image would not haunt him for very long.

Lightning flashed as soon as Black Doom turned, highlighting his unholy god-like figure. The wind ripping at his aged robes, his medallions swinging wildly and his star shaped necklace's jade center glinting in the blinding light. The blood red scarf's tattered ends waving in the wind like a country's broken flag would. The light seemed to seep around him, his three ruby eyes gleaming as intense as the lightning; a angel of darkness. As soon as the light came though, it left just as fast leaving the darkness' angel in the shadows once more.

His fist curled, he held his arm in a bent position as he continued to watch Shadow, irritation apparent in his gaze. "Well,get up! Show me the true _**ultimate**_ life form," he said, putting a sarcastic emphasis on _ultimate_.

The alien leader wore a smirk on his face as the hybrid struggled to his feet, a sneer appearing when he watched Shadow stagger. "I can't believe we share the same blood! You're so weak! Then again, you are a hybrid... A lowly half breed."

Shadow's head snapped up at that, rage flashing in his eyes. His legs propelled him forward as he charged at the alien, his feet thumping loudly on the ground as a self-satisfied smirk appeared on Black Doom's lips. A whispered 'chaos' never reaching Shadow's wind swept ears. As the half breed neared the crest of the hill, Black Doom's eyes lit up with amusement at the sight. When Shadow homed in on him Black Doom shouted at the top of his lungs, "CONTROL!" The sadist vanished in a blue light, leaving Shadow to skid to a stop, tearing and throwing up mud and grass with his air shoes.

He whipped around to see Black Doom standing where he once stood, a almost expressionless look on his face. Shadow growled, saying his next words loud enough for Black Doom to hear them, "Coward." A smug smirk graced the alien's lips, "Coward or not, you will never win."

Shadow clicked his heels together starting the shoes, preparing to dash down and circle Black Doom to confuse him; Singeing the green grass as he rose a few inches off the ground. As he started to move Black Doom raised a hand, "Swift Strike!" With great accuracy the purple blade met it's mark, slicing the hybrid's leg. Shadow gasped in pain as he fell to the ground, the blade having cut muscle.

He winced as he got to his feet, dark purplish blood running down his leg. Furious, he threw a chaos spear that Black Doom easily side-stepped causing him to smirk in amusement. Shadow concentrating, held out both of his hands as they began to glow, "Chaos...Spear!" A dozen blue lightning bolt shaped chaos spears shot out from his hands as his eyes snapped open. Black Doom moved but failed to side-step all of them as two grazed his arm causing him to wince as they tore skin.

Angry, he sent a small meteor hurtling at the hybrid as the latter slowly continued to approach him. The meteor hit Shadow dead on causing him to fly backwards a little ways, his purplish blood smearing on the grass.

Furious, he got back to his feet, rushing at Black Doom. The alien leader did nothing to Shadow, only ducking when he aimed to punch the alien. As he straitened he backhanded Shadow causing the hybrid to stumble backwards, raising a gloved hand to his tan cheek. He glanced over only to see that Black Doom had vanished again.

He turned to see that the alien leader was now standing a ways behind him; his arms crossed, annoyed, as if he had been kept waiting. Again, Shadow charged causing his leg to bleed more, Black Doom raising a glowing hand.

The blade hit his shoulder causing him to stumble as it sliced skin, that's when Black Doom saw it. He was tired. Shadow wouldn't be able to keep fighting for much longer; he saw it in his eyes.

As Shadow regained his footing he continued running at Black Doom. The alien leader waved his hand causing a barrier of fire to come to life, but at the last moment Shadow jumped before the wall was complete; tackling Black Doom causing them both to come crashing down with Shadow on top.

With the fire lighting they're faces, they stared into each others' ruby eyes, a light rain beginning to come down. Shadow stopped fighting as a unknown expression entered his eyes, he hesitated, his mouth opening as if he wanted to say something. Big mistake. Taking the opportunity, Black Doom kicked Shadow off causing him to land on his back.

As he got to his feet he glanced at Shadow who layed there, winded and bleeding. Standing over him, Black Doom drew a dagger with a sparkling gold hilt out of his robes, positioning it over Shadow's heart. A smirk graced his lips as he spoke, "You lost," his eyes glinting darkly as he spoke the next two words. Those two simple, yet condemning words. "My son," he ended, the dagger flashing as it plunged downward.

* * *

_I hope you all like this! It took me soooo long to finish this! I re-wrote it, edited, re-wrote and edited soooo many times! I was listening to "New Divide" by Linkin Park the entire time! I can't get it out of my head! It's a great song though. I'm happy to announce that my hiatus is over! This is a oneshot! I hope you all like it and reviews are lovely. _

_-zgirl16_


End file.
